1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of coin actuated machines and more particularly to a coin slide apparatus therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior coin slide art shows a continuing search for a coin slide apparatus operable for verifying coins of several denominations. U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,440, for example, has provisions for carrying a plurality of coins supported vertically on edge in a single transverse row across the slide and utilizes a V-groove for supporting the bottom portion of a coin and a pivotal arm engageable with the edge of the coin and movable by the coin. In this prior art disclosure the pivotal arm simply engages with the slide assembly, if the arm is not moved sufficiently by the coin, to prevent further inward movement of the assembly. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,137,378; 3,338,366 and 3,354,998 the coins are inserted in a horizontal plane and a V-groove is utilized for gaging the diameter. These prior art systems teach gaging across the diameter of the coin to move a lever or other mechanism out of engagement with the slide mechanism if the loading across the diameter is sufficient.